


Unusual Relationship

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Sunrise Cafe [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alpha Jim, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Depression, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Omega John, Reflection, Rimming, Sex Toys, Underage Jim, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian's relationship through the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Settling in for a Long Talk

**Author's Note:**

> **Please make sure you read the tags!**
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Lots of thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for all of her help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Rare Pair Bingo-Word: Bedroom
> 
> Quick note: this story jumps between August 2000 (Jim & John's present time) and the past starting in 1993.

_Jim's POV  
_ Three days prior his brother had showed up at his front door with a small bag, eyes wide and sad, voice low as he asks if he can stay. Of course he had agreed. That had led to him having his sniper make sure the extra room was all set up for his brother’s use. Tonight the older alpha was out on a mission and he was curled up on his sofa, his younger brother pressed up against his side, head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

“Tell me about how you and Sebastian ended up together please,” the omega inquires, voice sleepy.

“Why would you like to know that?” He asks curiously, often not understanding the motivations of the younger man.

“Because you’re both alphas. I don’t know of any other alpha-alpha pairs. I’ve met omega-omega, beta-beta, alpha-omega, alpha-beta, and rarely omega-beta pairs but never any other alpha-alpha.” The younger man replies, eyes still shut.

“I’ll tell you about it, but it is not a nice tale.” He replies off-handedly. “Let’s get some snacks and drinks, use the restroom, that way we won’t have to move for a while once we start.”

Nodding, the omega agrees, straightening up and stretching before he gets up and heads towards the bathroom.

He rises quietly, heading into the kitchen where he sets to gathering a bunch of snack foods, both healthy and not, for them to eat on his tray. Tilting his head, he studies it for a moment before adding to the pile. There are biscuits, crisps, dip, sliced up veggies, fruit pieces, yogurt dip, cheese sauce, salsa, crackers, lunch meats, cheese, and a bowl of candy. Deciding that it is enough snack foods, he carries the tray out to the living room, laying them out on the coffee table in front of his sofa before he returns to the kitchen to fetch two small plates, spoons, cups, fizzy drinks, and sets some water to boil so they can have hot tea too. While the water is heating he goes to set up the drinks on the table, then uses the bathroom himself. When he gets back, John is setting up their teas. His little brother making his perfectly according to the scent of it.

Both of them take their drinks to the living room, he shuts off most the lights as they go. Setting his tea on the table, he gets a fire going in the fireplace before joining his brother on the sofa, tugging the coffee table close so they would not have very far to reach before getting comfortable. The omega settles beside him, not quite touching yet but easily able to feel his body heat.

“Now then, let’s start when I first met ‘Bastian.Though you have to understand that the first year or so of our relationship was very unhealthy. If your alpha ever treats you the way I treated ‘Bastian in our early years, I’ll kill him.” He informs his brother seriously.

John gives him a curious and concerned look as he sips at his tea.

“I first met my sniper . . .”

 


	2. CH 1:  Sniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Lots of thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for all of her help
> 
> Please understand that Sebastian and Jim's relationship did not start off good, in the beginning it was violent, cruel, and unhealthy. As they get older, they grow as people and their relationship grows as well, evolving into something better. If you do not want to read a dark fic (by some people's standards) then this is not for you. It is not necessary to read this to understand the rest of the series, though it does show their growth over the years.

_Jim's POV_  
_April 14th, 1993_  
The strawberry-blonde looks horrible. His once lean and muscular body was losing its tone. His hair was ragged, matted, tangled mess. He reeks of alcohol and boozes, unclean as if he has not had a proper shower in days. Still, according to all of his records he is an excellent shot, able to hit the target at great distances, ranked as a sniper or sharpshooter. He’s trained in two different martial arts, skilled at fixing vehicles, and knows how to play with bombs. The only reason he is not in the military is he failed three different psych evaluations. According to everything he has discovered about the blonde, he is a very dominate alpha personality. However he needs order, needs someone he can submit to. The older alpha had done his best while his alpha sire was alive, when he had someone he had to answer to. It was only after his sire's death that he had become this emotional wreck and waste before him.

Several minutes pass as he continues to observe the alpha. Considering what approach to take. Despite the fact he is an alpha, his small size and the body wash he uses makes almost everyone he has come across believe he is a beta. At least until he is angry and his pheromones flood the area. The sniper enjoys physical relations with all genders and sub-genders except male alphas. He'd deal with that since from what he can tell, it is because male alphas are the only ones he cannot hide his need to submit. Since he does not want the older man too drunk to understand his offer, he decides to approach him as soon as he is done with his current drink.

Smiling ferally, he almost saunters over to the older man. He is happy he chose to wear one of his suits, they make him look slightly older than he actually is.

"Good evening, Sebastian," he murmurs in greeting, his features going carefully blank as he speaks.

"Who the fuck are you?" the alpha grumble-growls at him, voice rough from disuse as he glares at him.

Arching an eyebrow he smiles at the alpha mischievously, "I have a job offer for you."

He ignores the actual question, it is pointless. This alpha will soon know exactly who he is. From his calculations there is a ninety-six percent chance that the blonde will accept.

"A job offer?" The older man repeats staring at him in shock.

"Indeed, if you wish to hear about it, I will be in that booth there," he waves his hand lazily over to the farthest away booth. There are currently people in it, but they will be out of his way soon enough. "I will even purchase you a single drink. However after that there will be no more alcohol tonight."

Standing, he smiles cordially at the bar tender who is staring at him hard. As he heads to the table he has selected he stops one of the waitresses with a quiet word. "Two waters, and a hot wash rag if you please. Along with whatever primary meal you have on special."

"Alright luv," the beta agrees, smiling at him brightly when he slips her a few dollars before he continues on.

o~O~o

_August 15th, 2000  
_ "You were how old at that point?" his brother demands, interrupting his retelling and memories.

Chuckling, he answers, "Four months past my sixteenth birthday."

Flushing, the omega looks at the floor as if embarrassed. It does not take much for him to understand exactly what's wrong.

"My early life was far different from yours. Do not feel embarrassed because I could pass myself off as an adult at sixteen and you were struggling to survive." He informs the younger man softly but seriously. "My mum was not able to care for me much due to AOS. She taught me be self-sufficient instead. Because of my size she had thought I would present beta or omega, so she was very surprised when I present alpha. Do you understand?"

Swallowing, the younger man nods, "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, let's get back to the past then."

o~O~o

_April 14th, 1993  
_ He had made his way to the table and the group of betas drinking at it. "Fifty pounds a piece if you get out of the booth and don't bother me for the rest of the night," he remarks casually as he reaches in a pocket to tug the money out.

Of the group he was only expecting one problem, and that would be quickly dealt with. Just because he is small for an alpha doesn't mean he lacks the physical strength that alphas are known for. Three of the five stand and accept the money with a shrug, moving off easily. The fourth stands and tries to intimidate him with a look, instead he intentionally focus on his anger, allowing his scent to start to change. Even betas recognize an alphas scent when they are displeased in the way their body wants to get away. Sure enough it works, and the last two leave without even trying to get the money he offered. Quickly controlling his anger, he allows the flood of scents to cover his again.

Settling in the booth against the back wall, he waits patiently for the waitress to come with the towel, drinks, and food. His dark eyes are locked forward at the booth opposite of him, but he is acutely aware of the people in room, and the alpha he is here for in particular.

While he waits he thinks about the fact he is not your typical sixteen year old alpha. For one thing, he has had two years to understand and control his more primal urges. Many are surprised by the amount of control he exhibits over himself at pretty much all times. He never tells them that he refuses to be like the alpha that sired him, a waste of space who drinks and allows his hormones to dictate his life. He prefers to present himself as a beta normally. Not because he is ashamed of his alpha heritage but because with his build it is completely unexpected. Most folks think of builds like Sebastian's when they think alpha. Besides, as a sixteen year old living on his own, not being trapped by his emotions and hormones is a very good thing.

Eyes flickering at the clock, he determines the waitress and sniper should be coming in less than a minute, and makes sure that he slams a firm lid on his emotions, locking them down in a rather unhealthy manner as he waits.

Sure enough, The beta shows up at his table the exact same minute that he spots the older alpha tense up and stand.

He'll have to break the sniper of these emotions and hormones, there is so much potential in the older man if he would stop acting the way he is. So things to break the alpha of: his denial of wanting to submit, drinking, allowing his emotions and hormones to control him, and his lack of hygiene care.

"What do you mean, you have a job offer for me?" the raggedy blonde demands as he stands beside the table.

"Sit down Sebastian. We will discuss it like two mature adults." He orders the taller man calmly, reminding himself that patients are needed to reel him in.

Just because he excels at controlling his emotions, does not mean he always wants to keep them under control. That gets boring after all, and he hates to be bored. The entire reason he picked the life he is currently living is it is not boring and his age does not matter. Since he does nearly everything through hacking and forgery, very few know what he looks like or how old he is. Those who do know are loyal because he was able to take them out of the street, deal with their tormentors, give them hope when they were in a bad situation. Most of his minions are omegas from the streets, with only a few betas thrown in. Sebastian would be his first alpha. He would make damn sure the older man understands that the omegas that work for him are off limits unless they invite him to their bed. 

Growling at him, the older man does so as the waitress sets the food down. 

His nose wrinkles at the scent of it, disliking the greasy quality. Waving his hand at the food, he offhandedly remarks, "Go a head and eat, you look like you have not eaten properly in a while."

"Why?" The older man demands even as he pulls the plate to him.

Ignoring the question, he waits for the older man to finish eating before he begins speaking "My offer is simple, give your life over to me and I will make sure that you have everything you need."

"Explain," the alpha demands, tone implying wants a description.

"I thought it was self explanatory." He retorts before deciding to be nice, explaining, "Give your life, all your talents, skills, abilities, body, and time over to my control. In exchange I will make sure that there is nothing you need. Food, clothes, release, money, and purpose will all be taken care of."

"You're kidding right?" The blonde questions, voice full of disbelief.

"No, I am not kidding." He answers seriously, "You would work with me personally. Rarely have days off. Probably suffer excruciating pain at some point and undeniable pleasure at other points. Until I am certain you can behave in an intelligent manner your every choice would belong to me."

Snarling, the older man declares, "I'm an alpha!"

"A piss poor one currently who has let himself become a waste of space." He replies evenly, keeping his tone down.

"You're just a beta, what do-" the older man's words cut off as he focuses again on his anger, his thick alpha scent filling the small area that their booth is in.

Smirking, he queries, "You were saying?"

Silence falls between them as the blonde considers what he has been offered.

Waving the waitress over, he gives her money for the drinks and food before standing. From his pocket he tugs out a card, setting it down in front of the older man.

"Come to this address anytime after noon tomorrow if you accept," he states before turning and leaving, feeling the gray eyes as they watch him go.

o~O~o

_August 15th, 2000  
_ "Seriously?" His brother questions as he pauses for a breath, "You told him you were going to own him?"

"Does it sound like I am joking? He was in horrible condition, which I did not help during those early years. I did tell you it was not nice, and it gets worse." He replies with a shrug.

The two of them snack quietly for a few minutes, his younger brother lost in thought at he considers what has already been said before he nods once decisively.

"Alright, I'll try to remember that." Shrugging he continues, "As long as I have known you two, you've had a pretty easy going relationship it seems"

Shaking his head, he snorts as a hollow chuckle escapes him. "At no point has our relationship ever been easy going. I broke him. However we are both alphas and we still have times we fight for dominance. Only once has he ever won one of those fights, the rest of the time I am the one who wins. I trust him a lot more now than I did back then, but he knows I will not hesitate to break him again if I have to."

It is the omega's turn to shake his head, "You two do talk right? Communicate words, feeling, and what not?"

He nods once, "Now we do, we even eventually had a conversation about consent between us eventually."

"Consent? Seriously? But you hate people who are," the younger man's voice trails off as if he cannot finish that sentence.

"Rapists? Yes." He shrugs, reaching over to the table to pour himself a Dr. Pepper, "Back then the only time I applied that was to omegas, I did not apply that same set of standards to alphas or betas."

Blinking at him, there is worry and sadness in his brother's blue eyes.

"Shall we continue? It will get a worse before it starts to get better."

o~O~o

_April 14th, 1993  
_ The look in the blonde alpha's eyes said they were not done with the conversation for the night, so he keeps a sharper than normal attention as he leaves the building and walks down the sidewalk. Sure enough, he finds himself being followed. For a few blocks he debates on how he wants to handle it. Should he bolt, certain he can use his excellent memory of the city to get away? Confront the bigger alpha and risk injury to himself and the blonde? Does he try to reason with the older male? Hmmmm. This isn't a town he has minions he can call in. The only reason he is even here is to acquire the sniper.

Sighing, he decides to stop, holding perfectly still as he waits for the person following him to catch up. At this moment, his advantage is the fact he is small and no one ever expects him to throw a good punch.

As soon as he feels the air move as the bigger man reaches for him, he spins, foot lashing out to smack into the alpha's leg at the knee.

Gasping, the taller man goes down with a snarl.

"I will see you tomorrow at the appointed time for further discussion." He announces before turning and walking away once more.

A few blocks away he spots a cab and hails them, catching a ride back to his hotel. At his room, he gets his laptop out and starts making notes on the situation with the to-be sniper. First thing he notes is the fact he will have to be put on an enforced schedule until he starts to act like the adult he supposedly is. What to include on that schedule? Eating, bathing, exercise, target practice, obedience training, hmmmm, languages, and anything else that ends up needing to be worked on. Going to need to go shopping if his current clothing choices are an echo of what he always wears. While that is fine for casual wear, at least once thoroughly cleaned, it will not be good for times when he has to work with more powerful people. Might as well also make sure that all clothing is easily movable in, no reason to restrict his fighting ability since he is trained in a few martial arts, actually he might see if the older man will work with him since he would not mind learning how to fight a little better.

He spends most of the night working on his laptop. When he is done with his notes on Sebastian, he works on projects that he is getting paid for, and a few that are his personal projects. It is early morning, past dawn when he finally shuts everything down and decides to nap for a bit. He will get up and have something light for breakfast, shower, and prepare for negotiations with the older man. Only briefly does he wonder if he is making the right choice as he drifts off to sleep.

o~O~o

_August 15th, 2000  
_ "When do you ever question yourself? Besides Sherlock I cannot think of a more self-assured person I have ever met. " John break ins again, tone full of disbelief.

Laughing, he nods, "At sixteen I had moments where I questioned myself." Shrugging, he remarks "I did not happen often."

Softly his brother states, "It's hard to picture you as anything other than self-assured."

"Should have seen me for my first rut. I was not interested in omegas or betas, and there was this adorable alpha male I really wanted to bed but I was an orphan, fifteen year old alpha, the chances of me getting him were pretty slim. Particularly since he was bonded to an omega female." He remarks, thinking fondly of Christopher and Melinda. He still talks with them from time to time, was even godfather to their three children.

"Well did you?" the blonde omega demands.

"Hmm?" He mumbles distractedly before his mind actually catches up so he can answer, "Oh, yes. Actually it was because of them that my relationship with Sebastian actually started to straighten out. You see, she was the omega, but she was also a dominate and very in control of her alpha partner. Actually, theirs is one of the only times I have seen that dynamic between and alpha and omega. We're getting ahead of ourselves, I'll tell you about that at some other point if you really want to know."

After downing what's left of the drink in his cup, he pours himself some more and returns to describing what happened back then.

o~O~o

_April 15th, 1993  
_ After three hours sleep he was up and getting ready for the day. He expected that Sebastian would be their early, just to find out how he pulled off his stunt the previous night.

Sure enough, he had just climbed out of the shower when he hears the sharp knock at the door. For several long moments he stands there with a towel wrapped around his waist as he debates about whether to go to the door now or after he dresses. Since he is sure that he will end up in bed with the older alpha eventually, he decides to answer the door in his towel, making sure it is firm around his hips before heading to the door. Opening the door, he doesn't say anything as he turns and heads towards his suitcase in order to pull a pair of casual slacks out and his pants.

He can feel the older alpha's eyes glued to his body as he steps in the room and shuts the door behind him.

"You're early or you would not be getting the show," he remarks with a smile over his shoulder.

Swallowing, the blonde cannot seem to drag his eyes away from his ass.

Turning back to his suitcase, he smirks, reassured by this behavior.

"Welcome Sebastian, may I assume you are here to discuss terms?" He asks as he allows the towel to drop to the floor and reaches for his black pants.

Silence and staring are the only answer he gets.

Amusement fills his voice as he states, "Cat got your tongue?"

Grabbing his slacks, he turns to study the older man who is staring at him with a sort of hunger in his gray eyes. There is also something else there to: worry, fear, and anxiety. Those emotions have to do because the fact the older alpha is attracted to him, and he is clearly an alpha.

"Take a seat at the table, there are contracts to be discussed and signed." He orders as he tugs his slacks up and fastens them before reaching for one of the plain black tee-shirts.

Stormy gray eyes stare at him in challenge. He knows that the older alpha's nature is rebelling against listening to him. At some point they would end up in a domination fight of some sort. While he is only sixteen, he had already had to deal with that sort of antics from several alphas in his old school. All of them had been surprised when he would win with pheromones alone. Apparently, because of how tightly he controlled his emotions, when he would let go it was surprisingly strong.

So he is mildly shocked when the tall alpha takes a seat without actually challenging him.

"Would you like a bottle of water?" He inquires politely.

"Yes, thank you," the blonde replies, the thank you an after thought according to tone.

Nodding, he gets two waters out of the fridge, stopping at the table to set the older man's down, then heads to his briefcase to grab the contract for them to go over it. Returning to the table, he settles pushes the papers towards the older man, giving him time to read them without saying anything. When the blonde appears to be done, he cocks a questioning eyebrow and waits to see if there is anything he wishes to say or ask. He remembers the contract word for word, so he already knows what areas might be questioned.

"This is serious?" The alpha asks, watching him with wide eyes.

"Very, I considered making a few changes to it but decided to leave it as." He responds with a shrug.

"I don't know how old you are, but I am sure I am older than you. Yet you expect me to give you complete control over my life?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the older male, he does not bother answering since he has already expressed himself repeatedly. Past that, the blonde alpha has it in writing before him. How hard is it to understand?

Several long minutes pass in silence as they stare at each other, a contest of wills he is sure to win on stubbornness alone. Sure enough, the older alpha eventually looks away before lifting the pen off the table and signing his name at the end of the contract.

"Perfect!" He exclaims happily, well as happily as he ever does anything. "Welcome to my service Sebastian, I am sure we will make an excellent team."

Goal accomplished. He now has his sniper.


End file.
